


Push

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Petplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: After their first pet scene together in a while, Magnus comes to Rodimus with one request.





	Push

“About that… Can you be stricter?” Magnus asked. It was the morning after their first scene in ages, and it was full of love and adoration for Magnus, with the larger mech getting bathed and pampered and overloaded, but Magnus had some qualms. Rodimus let the datapad fall to the table he was resting his servos on, glancing up at Magnus as he drew his attention away from work. The ex-enforcer had put down his tablet as well, now sheepishly pressing the heels of his servos into the chair he was sitting on.

“Well, Mags, ‘strict’ was never my deal,” Rodimus said. “I can’t do very much, but…” One look at Magnus, back bent and shoulders hunched just to approach Rodimus’ height, that sight had him reconsider. “I’ll see if I can,” He stood off of his chair and scritched Magnus’ chin, “Just for you, baby.”

Since their first scene in, well, forever, Rodimus had been thinking a little bit more creatively on how he could get his pet off. He couldn’t just bend him over and spike him on the countertop, and he definitely couldn’t reverse those positions. This time, he had put Mags into petspace and loved him up with scritched and kisses, them went back to work on the datapads that Magnus had started, but left half-finished and skewed about the apartment.

Rodimus went through the rooms, collecting any stray datapad he found and working on it at his desk in the living room. Earlier, Rodimus had brought up whether or not Mags would be comfortable if the speedster decided to test just how much of his servo his pet could take. Magnus agreed, with some conditions, which led to Rodimus temporarily removing the silver piping on the top side of his arm, setting them aside on the berthroom dresser. He ran his digits over his other arm. He had taken off any extra kibble he had on his arm, making the transition from his servo tot he rest of him as smooth as possible.

Though Rodimus was ready to begin the interfacing part of the play, he decided to hold off on it for a little while. Magnus was clambering around on the floor, collar and paws already on, along with a new pair of knee pads he had gotten hold of, since his last session. Magnus was keeping himself busy, finding menial things interesting as he pawed and sniffed at them, occasionally rubbing his face along Rodimus’ leg as he sat and continued his work.

“Down, boy.” Rodimus would use his pede nudge his pet away whenever Magnus got too pawsy. If his put his paws on top of Rodimus’ leg, or pushed into him for too long, Rodimus found a way to shoo him off. The speedster was halfway through his datapad, a form to arrange for the Lost Light to stop off on a nearby planet, when he heard a ping come through his short range comm link. He answered it.

::I understand that I had told you to be strict…:: It was Magnus on the other end, though he physically kept in character, pawing at a magazine on the living room table. Rodimus chuckled softly,

::You bored? Am I not paying enough attention to you?:: He asked.

::I suppose so. Give me rules, but don’t just keep pushing me away.:: Magnus said, speaking and divulging in a manner that he never used outside of play.

::Well, I am doing my work.:: Rodimus’ comm was full of snark, recalling all the times Magnus had shoved him away when he needed to get work done. Magnus grunted in acknowledgement, then found a place to lay down on the sofa behind Rodimus’ desk chair. He rolled about, getting comfortable as Rodimus continued his duty as the ship’s captain. Magnus was about to doze off into recharge when he heard,

“Hey, big guy! C’mere!” Rodimus called, along with a series of quick taps. Magnus rolled off of the couch, landing on his hands and knees before excitedly clambering over to Rodimus’ side. The speedster had stood up and cleaned the desk before calling Mags over. He held Magnus’ face in both servos and rocked it about, “You want to go to the berth, instead of falling asleep on the couch?”

Magnus let out a soft ‘whurf!’ sound and following Rodimus into the berthroom, headbutting his aft a couple of times to hurry him on. Rodimus reached back and smacked him softly on the helm, more of a playful gesture than anything. The slight knock only caused Magnus to play with more enthusiasm, bumping his forehelm against his captain’s thigh. Rodimus flopped down on the bed and Magnus leapt up to join him. Magnus felt a pressure on his abdomen as Rodimus climbed on top of him, snuggling into his chassis. A heavy, furred paw plopped down on Rodimus’ spoiler, Magnus purring his engine beneath. Rodimus felt the vibrations resonate in his pet’s chassis, and through his own as he leaned up and kissed Magnus on the nose.

“You’re so cute.” His eyes were full of admiration and love as he toyed with Magnus’ audial in one servo. “I just wanna stay here with you, all cycle, but-” He pushed himself off of Magnus’, “I think it’s about time for lunch? You want some lunch, big guy?” Magnus rolled over and propped himself up on his hands and knees, looking at Rodimus with eager optics.

Rodimus practically waltzed around the kitchen. It wasn’t big, most times the crew just went to somewhere on the ship to get their fuel, but Rodimus enjoyed preparing meals for his hard working SIC, especially when he was as helpless as he is now. He found a glass of energon for himself, and some energon chips out of the pantry for his pet. They were essentially the same thing, different physical forms, and one of them was crunchy. Rodimus filled a large bowl with the chips, then laid it on the floor, watching Magnus trot over to inspect it.

He sniffed and pawed at it, as though he hadn’t seen this procedure a hundred times over. He leaned forward, paws holding him up, and buried his face in the bowl. He was secretly grateful for the size of it, allowing him to hide himself while he ate. Rodimus pretended to be paying attention to his own cube of energon while eyeing Magnus out of the corner of his optic. He raised the cube to his lips, and he must have misinterpreted the angle, because energon spilled and coated his chassis.

“Frag…” Rodimus growled, annoyance on his features as he held the half-empty cube away from his body. Bright pink slid down his perfectly polished plating and he huffed, placing the cube on the table beside him searching the area for something he could use to clean himself Magnus’ crunching stopped and the pet gazed up at Rodimus, his attention being drawn by the sudden swear. Suddenly, Magnus’ paws were beside Rodimus’ legs, the ex-enforcer holding himself up on the chair as he sniffed at the mess on Rodimus’ plating. “Hey, down boy!” He tried to nudge his pet away from him, but to no avail as Magnus insisted on seeing what had fallen on his captain.

Rodimus had braced his servo on Magnus’ helm to push him away when his pet began licking at the mess, broad glossa lapping up the spilled drink. His hot glossa licked over the edges of Rodimus’ orange patterning, into the yellow in the center, over his autobrand and up to his collar plating. Rodimus shivered in his seat as he felt Magnus’ hot exvents over his frame, the speedster’s cooling fans turning on. His digits cradles his pet’s audial, not so much as guiding him, but keeping his helm close to his chassis as he diligently continued his work. Once all of the drink was cleaned up, Magnus sat back and admired his captain as he dipped his yellow digits in his cube.

“Clean these up, big guy.” Rodimus said, leaning back on his chair and properly spreading his legs so that Magnus’ wide chassis could fit between them. Mags braced his paws on Rodimus’ knees as the speedster lowered his servo within reach of that expert glossa. The pet tilted his helm and took the digits between his lips, minding his teeth because good pets don’t bite, and running his glossa over the two soiled digits. While he was working, Magnus glanced down Rodimus’ arm and noticed the lack of kibble, a reminder for what they had planned for later in the session.

Magnus sucked and licked at the digits until he had cleaned them of Rodimus’ purposeful mess. He watched as the speedster, once again, deposited them in his cube of energon. He scooped up some of the viscous liquid and looked down at his eager pet before running the two digits along the inside of his thigh, licking the remainder off himself before leaning back again.

Rodimus both heard and felt his cooling fans kick up a notch, but he couldn’t think to be embarrassed at all as his pet started licking at the end of the mess, nearest to his knee and furthest from his modestly panels. Magnus took his time as he laved at his captain’s thigh, pressing open mouthed kisses to it as he worked. Rodimus considered grabbing his audial and jerking his helm forward, only because he had requested that he be ‘stricter’, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Magnus kept his optics closed and cooling fans as silent as possible, though the heat indicators popping up behind his optical lids said otherwise. His fans kicked on with a roaring start, almost causing Rodimus to jump. Mags’ picked up the pace and licked a long, broad stripe up Rodimus’ thigh, then pulled back and eagerly awaited his next command.

Rodimus chuckled at the enthusiasm and made Magnus watch as he disengaged his modesty panels and poured half of what was in the glass over his spike and valve, wetting the seat with his transfluid and energon drink. The pet looked up at Rodimus for approval before diving in, licking his treat off of Rodimus’ spike before comfortably fitting the entire length in his mouth. Rodimus’ cooling fans sputtered for a moment, before doubling their efforts in attempting to cool the fiery speedster’s temperature.

Magnus almost immediately lifted off of Rodimus’ spike, and proceeded to the dripping valve beneath. Energon drink mingled with transfluid to make a delicious mess as Magnus’ swiped his glossa through it. He sealed his lips to Rodimus’ pulsing anterior node, running his glossa over it a few times. The speedster gasped, his legs shaking and threatening to close around his pet’s helm.

“Ah! G-good boy, good boy, Mags…” He pet the top of Magnus’ helm as the other paid attention to the other’s valve. The captain’s legs trembled with barely restrained arousal. He wanted so bad to just shut his thighs around his pet’s helm and lock him to his valve, but he regained composure when Magnus placed his paw on the speedster’s thigh. Never before had Magnus lamented putting the paws on, if only he could run his digits along Rodimus’ plump lips, trace out the biolights, hold him open with his thumb and fingerfuck him right there, but he had to settle for using just his glossa, for now.

“Such a good boy for me,” Rodimus’ voice was low and hardly controlled, but the praise lit a fire in his pet. Magnus groaned into Rodimus’ valve, the sound sending vibrations up his spine. “You like that? You want to be my good boy?” Magnus whined and revvd his engine in response. Rodimus’ digits wrapped around Magnus’ audial, and, without any force at all, Magnus’ got the message and doubled his efforts. He hooked his paws underneath his captain’s legs and lifted them to rest on his shoulders, pushing his glossa further into Rodimus’ valve as he did so.

“Ohh, Mags…” Orange pedes twitched behind Magnus’ helm as Rodimus’ grip began to tighten, holding on to the silver audial for dear life. The ex-enforcer whined into Rodimus’ valve and licked up the lubricants like he was starving. Rodimus wrapped his free servo around his aching spike, spreading the silvery-pink pearls of transfluid around the tip. He fragged his servo, uncoordinated and staggering as he tried to roll his hips both up into his hand, and onto Magnus’ glossa. Rodimus barely registered a soft ‘click’ come from Magnus disengaging his paneling.

The pair's cooling fans almost toned out Rodimus sharp moans and gasps that filled Mags audio receptors like the sweetest music he'd ever heard. The captain chewed his lip and ground down onto Magnus’ face, engine roaring and frame almost overheating as he moaned through clenched dentae through his surging, powerful overloaded. Magnus growled into Rodimus’ valve as his face became coated in the slick transfluid, orange thighs shook next to Magnus’ helm, before squeezing around him, locking him in place. The beautiful speedster's back arched and he moaned out as loudly as Magnus had expected, he knew Rodimus loved how his glossa worked his valve.

Rodimus was out of breath as he came down from his high, falling into unaware bliss until Magnus’ whimper brought him back to reality. He hummed and straightened himself in his seat, where he had slid forward. The pet hopped up, standing on his knees and placing his paws on top of Rodimus’ thighs and showing off his straining spike, needy and dripping with lubricant. The speedster hummed and rubbed the top of his pede along the underside of Magnus’ spike, spreading the leaking fluids. Magnus dropped his helm and pressed his cheek into Rodimus’ knee, humping and grinding on his pede, and from the angle the ex-enforcer gave him, Rodimus could almost see the pink lubricant dripping along the inside of Magnus’ thighs.

“Let’s get you onto the berth, big guy.” Rodimus stood, testing his wobbly legs before continuing to the berthroom. Magnus beat him to it, laying on his back, berthsheets wrinkling around him. His thick, powerful legs spread to give Rodimus a view of his dripping valve. “Look at you, puppy,” Rodimus hummed, sliding his index along the folds, quickly coating his digit in the silvery lubricant. Magnus whined and tried to move his hips, seeking something more, but Rodimus pulled his hand back.

Rodimus pushed the first segment of his index and middle digits past his pet’s entrance, searching his field for any reaction. When Magnus did nothing but push for more, Rodimus decided to humor him. He pulled his digits out and slicked them though the mess of lubricant his pet was making, then forced three of his digits in, right down to his knuckle joints. Magnus’ face flushed at the obscenely wet sound the motion made, bringing his paws up to hide his face.

“So cute,” Rodimus laid down between Magnus’ legs and pressed a kiss into the inside of his thigh, “So wet for me, I love the sounds you make.” Magnus savored the heat from Rodimus’ faceplates against him and slowly began to lower his paws back on top of his chassis. “Love seeing that adorable face, baby.”

Hooking his free thumb on Magnus’ swollen valve lips, Rodimus spread him open and withdrew his intruding digits before slowly pushing them back in. The soft, panting whimpers that Magnus’ let out almost had Rodimus’ spike re-pressurizing, but he kept in mind what he had planned for the night. A couple more pumps of his servo before he added in a fourth digit, almost stacking his digits on top of each other in the squeeze of his valve. Magnus finally starting showing a real response, canting his hips down as his paws fell to his sides and tried to brace the berth. Rodimus wrapped his hand around Magnus’ spike as best he could and began stroking it slowly, though not enough to distract his pet from the main event.

“You ready, baby?” Rodimus asked. Magnus moaned in response, not slowing the motion of his hips. Rodimus’ servo wasn’t too big of a deal to force into Magnus’ valve, considering their size difference, but without Megatron in the relationship to frag Magnus over the desk every now and again, the ex-enforcer had a vice grip on Rodimus’ digits. Magnus gasped and whined as Rodimus pushed his knuckles into his valve. The bulky pet had to stop himself from squeezing his legs shut as Rodimus pulled back.

“That feel okay?” Magnus almost cut Rodimus off with a loud whine and a nod of his helm. Rodimus withdrew his hand fully and squeezed his slick digits together loosely, then ground his knuckles along Magnus’ lips and teased at his entrance. “This might feel a bit strange, okay?” After another nod, Rodimus began to ease his fist in. He held his grip loosely, and with almost a slanted angle as he pushed with his index and middle digits first. Those popped in rather effortlessly, along with the first segment of his thumb, which was cradled in the curve of his first digit. Magnus chewed his lip, leaning forward to watch in stupor as Rodimus gradually stuffed his entire servo into Mags’ valve. After the third and fourth knuckle, the remainder of Rodimus’ servo fit in easily, until Rodimus was feeling the hot, wet pressure of Magnus’ calipers squeezing around his while servo.

“How you doing, baby?” He glanced up at Magnus, who had long since falling back against the pillows and given up trying to see what exactly the captain was doing, focusing more on feeling it instead. Rodimus sat up as best he could with his fist anchored in Magnus’ valve, searching for an expression. Magnus’ face was scrunched up, optics shut tight, brows creased, and dentae bared, but his field read nothing but white hot ecstasy and pleasure, once Rodimus squeezed his servo just a tad, barely moving an inch, Magnus’ field pulsed and searched hungrily for his captain’s.

Rodimus inched a bit more of his servo into Magnus, pressing just past the bottom of his wrist, then looked up at Magnus again. With no command to stop, the captain continued, pushing in and pulling out in minute movements that were much too slow for his liking, but exactly was his pet wanted as Magnus moaned lewdly above him. By the time Magnus’ calipers were squeezing down on almost his whole forearm, Rodimus believed that he had found Magnus’ ceiling node.

He loosened his grip and tightened it again, just as he had done before, and nudged the points of his knuckles into the sensitive node. Magnus howled out a moan as his valve tightened on Rodimus’ arm. A devilish smirk on his face, Rodimus repeated the motion, and felt a small rush of lubricant coat his servo, but Magnus wasn’t quite there yet. Almost, but not quite.

With his free hand, Rodimus pet the ex-enforcer’s inner thigh, feeling the vibrations and twitches of the muscle underneath. Rodimus crooked his hand, ever so slightly, and Magnus was overloading with a long keen. Charge surged and raced through his entire frame, small, blue-white arcs threatening to leap onto Rodimus’ arm as the clenching in Magnus’ valve tightened and pulsed. His shoulders and hips remained on the berth, but his back strut arched in a way Rodimus had never seen from his pet. Transfluid welled up and flooded out of his valve, along Rodimus’ arm plates.

Magnus tried to move down on Rodimus’ arm, only to flinch and drop back into his previous position. Rodimus stroked the ex-enforcer’s thigh and nuzzled the inside of his leg, waiting patiently for Magnus to properly come down from his high and loosen up enough to take his arm out. The pulsing grip on Rodimus’ plates slowed, then stopped and slackened, allowing the speedster to slowly, oh so slowly ease his arm out, pausing to watch Mags’ reaction every time his closed servo raked across sensors and nerves. Every now and again, Mags would hiss or growl under the pressure of over stimulation, then he’d relax and let Rodimus move once again.

When Rodimus was finally able to pop his last digits out of Magnus’ valve, a flood of lubricant and transfluid followed them, spilling onto the berth. Magnus, face flushed with energon, used his paws to cover his face as he felt the build up leak out of him. When he lowered his shield and let himself make eye contact with his captain, Rodimus had his yellow digits in his mouth, cleaning the mix of fluids from them, eyes half lidded and gazing at his pet. Once he realized that he had Mags’ attention, Rodimus pulled his digits from his mouth and away from his body, then looked up and down the length of his forearm,

“Looks like you make quite a mess, baby.” He braced one servo on the berth to the side of Mags’ chassis, and straddled the ex-enforcer’s abdominal plates, then laid down on top of his pet with his chin on the blue chassis beneath him. “Be a good pet and clean it up?”

Rodimus definitely posed a question, though it sounded more like a demand. His field was pliant and understanding, Mags’ had never done anything close to grooming his own fluid off of another before, and Rodimus didn’t want to force him to. Magnus’ EMF gently radiated with the same dull arousal that he had possessed since he came down from his overload as he pawed Rodimus’ arm closer to him. The captain extend his arm to Magnus and admired as he began to lick at his digits. The movement was less of a lick the further down his arm he went, it became more of an open mouthed kiss to the metal plating, Mags’ hot breath ghosted along Rodimus’ plates as the ex-enforcer tasted himself off of his captain.

The speedster was far from clean when he dragged his arm away and forced Magnus to kiss his lips instead, almost falling on top of him as they lazily kissed each other. Rodimus pressed a couple light kisses ot Magnus’ jawline as he carefully removed the other’s paws and collar, setting them aside neatly as he had before.

Digits free and sensitive, Magnus ran them down the familiar forms of Rodimus’ back, slowly coaxing himself out of his petspace to a point where he might be able to talk to his captain. It was always a relatively slow process to come back to a speaking state, Rodimus never rushed him. The speedster had learned to slow down after almost sending Magnus into a subdrop once before and he was terrified of doing it by mistake without Megatron to assist if either of them needed it. Rodimus waited until Magnus was responsive to his motions, and his field was more aware.

“You doing okay?” He asked. He always asked. Magnus couldn’t piece together if it was just something Rodimus did after each scene, or if he was genuinely worried that he wasn’t okay.

“Yes.” Magnus intertwined his digits with Rodimus’.

“You think you want to do this more?”

“Not… Not often, but I suppose I wouldn’t mind.” As Magnus spoke, Rodimus clambered off of his chassis and onto the berth next to him.

“Good,” He kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose, “‘Cause that was so hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting into the swing of fic writing! Still, comment any thoughts or improvements you might have! The feeding scene bit was actually kinda almost ripped from another tf petplay fic. It was a dratchet one but I can't remember the name or the author for the life of me so if you know, pls comment,,,


End file.
